Amonize
The Empire of Amonize is a fledgling, socially progressive nation, renowned for its suspicion of poets. The democratic population of 3 billions of Amonese people are fiercely patriotic and enjoy great social equality; they tend to view other, more capitalist countries as somewhat immoral and corrupt. The medium-sized government juggles the competing demands of Welfare, Healthcare, and Education. The average income tax rate is 27.5%, but much higher for the wealthy. The Amonizean economy, worth 195 billion Gogs a year, is led by the Beef-Based Agriculture industry, with major contributions from Uranium Mining, Tourism, and Cheese Exports. State-owned companies are common. Average income is 39,026 Gogs, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 2.0 times as much as the poorest. There's a bright dawn ahead for Amonize. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to a capable police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Amonize's national animal is the Raptor. Amonize is ranked 66th in the world and 6th in the Europe and same for America for it's Most Cheerful Citizens. Despite NationStates claiming it to be a capitalist nation, actually, it's not capitalist at all, but more of a Communist-looking nation. Politics This nation supports an old/new ideology named "Gallism", which was adopted from the start and started to invade other countries to "clean them up from anyone who made mixed-up babies or anything that opposes it's ideology" and hates many types of people while liking others, they've never liked the Jews, the Muslims, the Swisses, the Liberals and Conservatives, the Homosexuals (they judge it as a sign of being a demon) the whole LGBTQ community, the Nazis and anyone who disagrees with the social parts of the ideology. However they also like the rest such as most White people, most Black people, most Asians, most of themselves, almost everyone on Earth, instead of classing people in races, they class every people they like in one specie and maybe others on another and classify the rest in the inferior specie, everyone they like are equal while the rest is the real inferior. Overall, it's a centrist nation. World War 3 In the 6th of June 2036, Mebausa Subamaraner asked to McDonalds if they could make each of their customers wear McDoHats, the industry accepted and they make sure that every customer wear a hat so they could get 5 dollars, Mebausa said that he will give back all of the customer's money but when he activated the mind-controlling device, everyone became mind-controlled and instead gave the money to Mebausa, everyone who wears the hats are destroying their respective governments, then, Mebausa uses them as slaves and they "recreate" Amonize by building Atlantis and Mu, after that, the people put all of their affairs in a gigantic 54km room and then Mebausa forced them to recreate everything that came from the 30s, he then disabled the device and then everyone notice the horror Mebausa made, but he also did put 500 millions of people in Amonize and forced them to become Gallist and follow his religion, they were also forced to change their own ethnicity by changing their eye colors, their skin color and even their hair, the world's date was changed from 2039 to 2939, like we were back to the 30s but with a 2 instead of the 1. And then, 11 years later, the Amonese population raised at 1 billion and since everyone is still bashing France, his favorite country besides Amonize, Mebausa decides to attack the entire world and then proceeds to cause WW3, the war endured for 50 years and caused 6,666,666,666 causalities, and then, the war finally stops at the 7th of July 3000. Terrorist attacks and other horrible things 3rd of April 2984 - A plane did hit the Empire State Building, which felt because it was weakened during those long years, 1 462 casualities. It was revealed to be Amonize's fault. 8th of October 2989 - 6 Amonese terrorists bombed the city of Geneva because of Switzerland continuing to bash on France. 6th of June 2996 - A satellite was guided to crash on the One World Trade Center, the satellite crash was so violent it almost did make the building fall after one minute and caused an explosion, there was also tons of other American satellites crashing everywhere all because of Amonize's very modern technology that didn't exist anywhere yet. 11th of September 3001 - A failed terrorist attack that consists again of a plane crashing on a tower, but missed it and crashed on a supermarket instead. 14th of July 3014 - Amonize did throw a 66 megatons nuclear bomb into Algeria. Timeline of events 6th of June 2950 - World War 3 started. 2965 - Mebausa started to use more dangerous weapons such as bigger bombs. 2970s - Worst decade for WW3, unlike the 1970s, there is more violence instead, with Amonize constantly using antimatter bombs everywhere, 100 millions of death each year, people forced themselves to make more babies to avoid death. 7th of July 2977 - Amonize dominates the world and exterminates the entirety of the Swiss population and force people to never, EVER make babies with someone of a different ethnicity, but mixed marriage is still legal. 2nd of January 2981 - A French revolution started and each country were freed, but the war still continued. 24th of December 2999 - Amonese king "Mebausa Subamaraner" stops abruptly the war and says that everyone had their lessons, his country is no longer racist towards the recently hated people, he gives back all the countries that were invaded except the North of the USA, Canada, Greenland, The UK, Switzerland. The country also asks Israel to let them place a country for the alternative version of Judaism "Ibraism" which consists of the same religion but their Torah consists of Jesus and God instead of Moses and Yawheh, the same goes for the alternative Islam, Molesims which consists of Jesus and God instead of Muhammad and Allah. 13th of April 3005 - The world celebrates Mebausa's 100th anniversary. 6th of June 3006 - Due to the new Switzerland still bashing on France, Mebausa starts a riot and asks his followers to scream "Death to Switzerland!" Category:Countries